


Entwined

by Poetgirl616



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetgirl616/pseuds/Poetgirl616
Summary: Darcy didn't think anything of it when her friend mentioned a field trip, she welcomed it, even. The surprise came later. Our lab assistant would become entwined with her destiny, rather unexpectedly.





	1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Thor or the Avengers.**

Prologue

_Darcy Lewis._

Most would associate that name with the science crazy astrophysicist Jane Foster's assistant or that foul mouthed chick sitting at the bar.

Those were the first impressions.

Some recognized her as one of the new non-Avengers living in the tower. Even a few of the Avengers were guilty of such thoughts, well on the first part that is.

There was truth in it, though, so they didn't feel horribly bad.

She  _was_  Jane's lab assistant and friend. She  _was_  the foul mouthed girl dressed for a good time at the bar.

However, she was far more than any of those things. . . .to a few individuals in particular who shall not be named just yet.

To  _Them_ , she was life. . .the universe's gift to them. The one thing above all else they treasured. Theirs.

Always.


	2. Field Trip

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor, Avengers, or their characters.**

_**Chapter One: Field Trip** _

I groaned, spinning around faster in the wheeled office chair Jane didn't even realize we had in the lab and glared at the ceiling.

There was nothing to do!

Speaking of boss lady, Jane was sleeping off a science bender in her apartment. I had given up on trying to decipher the newest onslaught of chicken scratch she called notes since she seemed to operate on a new code that she neglected to let me in on. I had finished the previous notes and organized everything possible for easy access later.

Bruce was hidden away somewhere quiet, most likely drinking his favorite herbal tea and reading.

Tony was locked in his dungeon. . . .being Tony. Blaring music and making things explode as he attempted to create something awesome that would change technology forever.

I had no idea where the blonde thunder God vamoosed to, but he hadn't been seen all day. He had been popping in and out of the Tower a lot here lately, often no one knew where he went, but he usually came back by the end of the day.

Jane had been working harder than ever since she had decided to break up with him seven months ago.

That left me.

I'd cleaned my entire apartment, watched movies, scrolled YouTube, attempted to make a Spanish dish I couldn't pronounce. Key word there being  _attempted_. It didn't turn out and would possibly cause a new stomach bug unknown to modern medicine if I fed it to anyone.

Hard pass, thanks.

I'd reached my limit of activities after six hours. Roaming wouldn't do anything for me, I'd had the detailed, exclusive tour reserved for Avenger Tower inhabitants. I knew the city by heart from previous explorations born of boredom, so nothing to see out there.

So, here I was, frustrated and bored. One emotion the result of the other.

"Lady Darcy!" A very familiar and very welcome voice boomed. The blonde thunder man did finally appear. "I have gone into the city and saw a great sight this day! I was told they were to be called mimes, since none of them would speak to me to answer directly. The magic they possessed was minimal, but still quite pleasing to behold."

"They swear a vow of silence so their actions can tell their stories." I explained, chopping things up a bit. Some explanations went straight over the big guys head, being from another world and all, so on occasion you had to say things just right.

"Well, they have inspired me to return home and be amongst my people. I have been away from Asgard too long. As you have not yet set eyes on my homeland and enjoy these mimes, you are welcome to join me." Thor declared, standing tall and noble. He truly looked like a God, his armor and hammer gleaming in the light streaming in through the windows. "What say you, my lady?"

I grinned, standing quicker than you could say cheesecake. I was sooo in! "Hells yeah! Ehem. I say it sounds like a good idea. When do we leave?"

"I am on my way to the roof. I do not believe the Man of Iron would appreciate if Heimdall were to open the Bifrost in the labs."

"Let's go!"

"As you wish."

* * *

The Bifrost travel was not quite what I had imagined from Jane's description of the one time Thor had taken her to Asgard. Jane hadn't liked it at all and had gotten sick when she came back to the Tower.

It was definitely an experience.

Air rushed past me, roaring in my ears. Colors-bright, dull, flashes of white light- surrounded me. My eyes couldn't decide where to look, it passed so fast. Moments. Thor's heavy, warm arm held me secure against him as we landed in a large, gold room that had a gilded look to it.

I blinked, the small wave of nausea dissipating after a minute. The slight spinning following soon after. I breathed slowly in and out as I focused, taking in my surroundings.

There was a tall, armor clad ebony man standing at a golden station. He was holding a large sword, also in gold. Pools of liquid gold stared back at me.

There was a theme rearing its head, here.

"Welcome to Asgard, Lady Darcy. I am Heimdall." The ebony God, at least I think he's a god, greeted me with a deep voice and a near blinding smile. Those were some pearly whites, he had there.

"Hi." I responded automatically, my brain shorting out. He was built and tall and I wanted to touch. All over. Repeatedly.

 _Gah, focus, Darcy! Wait, I think one of the said something. What did he say?_  I waited a few seconds, but nothing came to me.  _Just nod. They'll think you're listening_.

Heimdall chuckled, smiling. "You have not heard a word spoken, have you, my lady?"

Crap. Busted.

I emitted a small, nervous laugh and shrugged.

"That's quite alright, Lady Darcy, I shall simply tell you once more." Heimdall chuckled, golden eyes kind. "Asgard is having a revel this night in the Great Hall, I asked if you would allow a second escort. I rather enjoy revels."

I blinked in confusion, glancing at Thor. Wasn't Heimdall a guardian or something?

"It is a revel of all peoples, my lady. Members from all eight sister realms and a few others that wish to make alliances are here, tonight, for the revel. Heimdall is permitted to join us, for there is no current threat to Asgard and his Sight would inform us if any ship were close enough to pose threat." Thor elaborated in his booming voice, seeing my confusion, his blue eyes bright.

Oh, okay.

I smiled, extending a hand to Heimdall. "Well then, Heimdall, come along. We don't want to be late to the party."

"No, my lady." He responded in his deep voice, accepting the hand I'd offered him. He had large, warm hands. Very warm.

Thor led the way to a large bridge, the glass showing the pulsing rainbow of colors that led from the enormous golden city to the dome we were standing in and held me securely to him as we crossed. I got an eye full while moving across, let me tell you. The city was shiny, advanced technologically, but fashioned like an alien Olypmus. It was completely mind boggling. And very beautiful.

My attention was drawn to shapes whizzing above and around us. I certainly hadn't expected what I saw.

They had freaking flying canoes! With  _wings_!

So. Freaking. Awesome.

Thor had said they were more for appearance and design than actual necessity. It was a private joke among the creators, however, the design gained popularity for its symbolism. The Asgard life style was similar to Vikings, just more. . .sophisticated? If that even made sense.

The palace, enormous and-surprise, surprise-golden towered intimidatingly gorgeous over the rest of the capitol. The last of the suns rays glinting off the walls.

"You grew up  _there_? Wow. Just. . .wow. Now I think I can understand you better. This explains a lot about when we first met." I teased, grinning at the warrior Prince on my left.

"After you, my lady." He gestured, indicating that I take the first step.

* * *

Holy. Shit.

That was all that came to mind as I stared at the massive hall bursting with guests. My eyes were assaulted by the sheer size and grandeur. I couldn't decide where to look first!

The hall was everything you'd expect from a God's lifestyle. Rows of long, wooden tables were dispersed among the room. There were chandeliers with things sort of like candles hanging from various points on the vast ceiling above, casting light down on the crowd. I believe I caught sight of antlers on some of them, among the wood and iron.

There was more food and alcohol in this one room than I've seen in my entire life!

The tables were laden with as much food as they could hold among the plates, goblets and bowls.

And the  _people_! It was difficult not to openly gawk.

There were green skinned individuals with reptilian scales and eyes, their hair thick like moss. A pair by the far end of the nearest table were a brilliantly pink shade with pale eyes and pointed teeth.

So many people, races, with so many variations of appearances. Some had claws, some had tusks, and some had fur. Some had fins and gills. Some even had tails!

One man had a tail at least two feet long!

On closer inspection I noticed it had flat, disk like bone plates all the way down to the tip.

Awesome!

My attention was drawn to another sight. I saw a man made out of small to semi medium rocks that was at least a head or two taller than Thor and almost twice as wide standing off to the side talking to a woman with a light shade of pink to her skin.

I turned to Thor.

"That is a Kronan talking to a woman of Xandar, Lady Darcy." He explained. "They generally do not come to Asgard, this is a first for both of us."

My mind was reeling as I soaked it all in. The drums and flutes the musicians were playing registering faintly in my ears. There was so much to take in.

Armor clad men laughed loudly and talked even more so, occasionally clapping each other on the back or shoulder. Ladies wearing simple dresses carried large pitchers and made rounds, filling cups for all who requested it. Occasionally, the men would roar something and then smash the cups on the ground, laughing obnoxiously. The ladies in the more elegant and colourful dresses danced or watched a few of the many manly feats of drunken friendly rivalry.

"Would the lady like to sample a plate of our finest?" Heimdall asked kindly, golden eyes holding a sympathetic knowing look.

"Yes, thank you. While you're at it, I'll have some of that mead I've been hearing about from this one." I added, pointing at Thor, who was hovering behind me.

"Very well." Heimdall murmured, dipping his head briefly before being swallowed by the crowd.

"Are you alright? Really?" Thor checked, blue eyes gazing into my soul.

I nodded, smiling at him reassuringly.

Heimdall returned shortly after, handing me a plate full of food. A large slab of ham, glistening rolls slathered in butter, some greens that I didn't recognize as well as an assortment of grapes and cheese.

The goblet of mead he sat on the corner of a nearby table, pulling out an empty chair for me.

I smiled, taking the offered chair and settling into the space. "Thank you, Heimdall."

I ate and drank while the two men who refused to leave me completely alone talked about everything from childhood tales to battle feats, to encounters of a more humorous stand point. I had a few dozen on Thor, particularly centered around when he first landed on Earth.

"So, he stood there, holding up the underwear he was supposed to be wearing. He looked at me and he was totally serious, now. He asked me where the fruit loom was hidden in his undergarments. He was hungry and didn't want to waste the fruit." I openly laughed, fondly shaking my head in remembrance of the warrior prince's past antics.

Heimdall laughed with me, loud and warm. He looked to his Prince and clapped the poor man on the shoulder. "I remember this. I do believe my Prince produced much humour with his activities."

The mead was delicious, so I had a refill and then another. My escorts partook in the mead as well, pleased that I liked the drink, but cautioned me about its potency. Later, I was a regular source of amusement because of how  _much_  I liked it.

I danced, with Heimdall and Thor, and a few gentleman Thor had told me were from the Warriors Three whatever that means.

Everything was bright and colorful.

I cheered every time someone announced an alliance had been forged that night, because everyone else did. Then, the people that forged the alliance disappeared soon after. Hmmm.

Eh, whatever. More mead for me.

"An alliance should be made with Midgard." An armoured, very stout bear of a man stated. A thundering cheer greeted him.

"That sounds like a good idea. I don't think formal alliance things were made even though you technically live on Earth now." I shouted to Thor over the noise in the hall. "How would we do that? Is there a hearing or what?"

"No need. We simply say chosen words we wish to be spoken and drink from a ceremonial goblet imbued with magic to seal the alliance." He answered, his shouting sounded like a clap of thunder compared to the other shouts in the hall. Go figure.

"Okay, who all is doing this thing?" I asked. It didn't sound so bad. Easy breezy.

"You would be the emissary for Earth, voluntarily taking part in the ceremony. I volunteer on behalf of Asgard!" Thor shouted even louder, raising his fist like I've seen him do in video clips when he comes out on top in battles.

"I volunteer on behalf of Asgard!" Another, further voice shouted, though it sounded faint.

Thor and I were led to the center of the hall where the main feast table was held, where Heimdall stood waiting. A man with a slight limp and elegant embroidered robes hobbled over to us, stopping just in front of us. His hands slowly rose and silence fell over the entire hall. A silver circle made of strange hieroglyph like symbols surrounded the three of us.

"An alliance has been asked for, volunteers have been brought forth. Alliances forged in this circle cannot be broken, nor can they be cast aside frivolously. Speak now your vows before these witnesses."

"I, Thor son of Odin, do willingly pledge an alliance to Earth with Darcy Lewis. I shall answer any call for aid extended upon me, save for that which would endanger Asgard and leave it defenseless. I shall endeavor to make Earth safe from all who would inflict harm upon its inhabitants for as long as I live. I extend these pledges to Darcy Lewis, with the addition that I will honor her and these vows until I enter the halls of Valhalla." Thor vowed solemnly, his voice and face more serious than I had seen in a while.

"This circle hears and acknowledges your oath, Thor son of Odin."

"I, Heimdall of Asgard, do willingly pledge an alliance to Earth with Darcy Lewis. I shall give aid and provide refuge for any in need that is in my power, save for that which would endanger Asgard, as long as I live. I extend these pledges to Darcy Lewis, with the addition that I will honor her and these vows until my life is ended." Heimdall swore, his voice echoing slightly in the hall with a ring of authority and finality.

"This circle hears and acknowledges your oath, Heimdall, guardian of the Bifrost."

The three of them then turned to look at me.

My turn.

I took a deep breath, thinking of what I wanted to say.

"Wow. What could I say to measure up to that?" I chuckled a bit nervously. "Seriously, though, I just wanted to say that was beautiful. In the style of this thing-I, Darcy Lewis of Earth, swear to uphold this pledge. I will do anything I can to help Asgard, as long as it doesn't hurt Earth. I will lend assistance to Heimdall and Thor when and if I can. I add that I will cherish and honor them until I join my ancestors in death. I also add that I would love to visit as often as possible because this place is awesome!"

Laughter and cheers followed my vow thingy.

"This circle hears and acknowledges your oath, Darcy Lewis of Earth." The weird man proclaimed, doing a few fast twisting movements with his hands then dropping them. The circle disappeared.

I flinched, yelping when a flash of pain flooded my arms. I rolled up my sleeves to investigate.

"What the fuck?" I blinked down at my wrists, where a circle of those glyph thingies and another smaller set of glyphs nestled beneath the circle seemingly was tattooing themselves into my skin. What the actual fuck is happening right now?

"They are enchanted seals to finish the binding and a symbol of your status on Asgard." Heimdall answered calmly.

Similar symbols had been tattooed on his and Thor's arms, the difference being the set underneath the circle thing.

Two women wearing robes like the ceremony man approached Thor and Heimdall, handing them something. Words were said, which I couldn't even begin to guess the meaning of, then they left.

A very pretty golden cup with designs and symbols was provided to me by Heimdall. I happily took it and slipped the liquid inside. It was better than the mead. I liked it so much that when Thor came to me with a similar cup made of silver, I took it eagerly.

For some reason, we were greeted with a near deafening blast of cheers.

Huh, guess they knew how delicious it was. Ooh, or maybe it was a super mead and they were testing to see of the mortal could handle it.

I handled it like the professional I am, thank you very much. No chunks blown.

I drank more of the regular mead, danced, sang and talked while the party just seemed to grow more and more festive.

I stopped when I reached my limits, eating bread and rolls to help with nausea, just in case. You never know if the liquor you drink will agree with you later, so it's better to be prepared.

Guests were thinning, the laughs and chatter of talk lowering to a tolerable level. It was getting late, the party finally winding down.

"Take a walk with me, there's something I want to show you." Heimdall suddenly said, holding out a hand for me to take. He had lost the helmet at some point and I was glad. That thing was creepy. He looked much better without it, sexy.

I shrugged. Why not?

He smiled and led me to a side door I hadn't noticed and out into the passageways that led to other places in the castle. Thor followed us out, the blonde having stuck to us like glue since the oath making.

Heimdall took sure steps, turning a few times. The torches flicker and burned, lighting our way as we traveled deeper into the bowels of the castle.

There was no way I'd find the way back to where we were before I was fifty. This place was huge and every path looked the same to me.

We came to a stop in front of a giant blank wall with huge columns of stone exactly thirty feet apart then spreading out in even distances of fifteen feet afterward. They lined the passage we came from and another two off the side that disappeared out of sight into the darkness.

Heimdall knelt down on one knee, head bowed and drew on the floor in front of the wall for a moment, silent. Gold symbols flowed straight up the wall, branching off on both sides and then flowing back down fifteen feet from the main stream of symbols. It almost looked like a door was forming in the wall. Rumbling echoed through the passage as the two sections of wall began to swing outward.

Holy shit! A door had been formed out of the blank then not so blank wall!

The room, and it was a ginormous room that had to easily be at least a hundred feet long and wide, was lit by hundreds of torches. It seemed to be mostly empty, except for a small array of leisurely lounge couch things I didn't know the actual term for and a device that looked suspiciously like a telescope. Or something similar.

"Welcome, Darcy, to the Aesir Menirium." Heimdall announced, sweeping an arm out grandly.

Thor's head whipped to the other man, shocked. "The Aesir Menirium was thought to be only a story. No one has been able to find it, the map that supposedly led to its location said to be lost or destroyed."

"No, my prince. It has been here, waiting to be found, since it was sealed over a millennium ago."

I glanced between the two, unsure what the buzz was all about.

Heimdall noticed. He took my arm and led me to the contraption in the center of the room. He gave it a thorough once over, then ran his fingers up it in a spot close to the center and broke of to twist the weird knob thing on the left, pushing and pulling something on the right.

I frowned. Was something supposed to be happening?

"Lift your eyes." He said, stepping back and lifting his head upward. "Behold the Aesir Menirium."

The ceiling dissolved, that's the only word that came to mind to describe how it seemed to melt like it had been doused with acid, bathing the room with moonlight and starlight. The constellations, the millions of stars speckling the sky, I could see it all.

A wave of light surged through the room and suddenly clusters materialized all over the room. Galaxies, novas, moons and stars in all colors imaginable and colors not discovered by the human race. They were within touching distance, swirling enticingly with their enchanting beauty and colors.

"The Chamber of Stars." Heimdall said softly, almost a whisper, as if he was afraid it would all disappear.

I sucked in a breath. So.  _Beautiful._

I never wanted to leave.

Thor gawked, his blue eyes as wide as I was sure mine were.

"I never want to leave. Like, ever. This place is. . .I don't even words for it!" I really didn't. Beautiful didn't even begin to cover it, was't in the same hemisphere as what this was.

I felt like I could actually hear my brain short circuit and spontaneously combustion in flames and smoke.

The beauty of the chambers magic didn't distract me from the hands that settled on my jean clad hips and the mouth that kissed up the side of my neck. Warm and soft, the owner of the lips found the place that makes me moan. I stretched it to the side to allow him more access.

"I have wanted to hear you make that sound for me since the day we met." Thor whispered, his lips lightly caressing the shell of my ear, his breath ghosted against my skin as he spoke.

"Really?" I asked, curious and surprised. I'd had my share of dirty fantasies about him, but kept my distance, he was Jane's until seven months ago. I wasn't even sure if he felt the same attraction.

Apparently, he did.

"Aye. I spent many a night in my bed imagining such sounds being wrung from your mouth as I pleasured you. The situation varied. Some nights I tasted your skin, others I pleasured you with my mouth. More nights than most I lifted you to the highest levels of pleasure driving into your soft heat with my cock." He rumbled, his voice changing, becoming lower and deeper. A silky heat on rumbling rocks.

Wetness gushed between my legs as my pussy clenched. Dear God, that  _voice_! If it had a form it would be the perfect sex toy.

I writhed and whimpered. Red hot desire pulsing through my veins. He'd made me wet just by speaking. It made me wonder. If he could soak my panties with just his voice, what could he do with the other parts of him?

Heimdall chuckled, golden eyes watching me with an intensity that fanned the flames of my need. He had removed his armor, leaving his tunic and pants.

I felt a tad guilty that I'd almost forgot about his presence. In my defense, the guardian had been abnormally quiet throughout the exchange.

I stretched a hand out to him, realizing he was waiting for my consent before he touched me. It warmed my insides that he was so respectful, even in his desire for me. And there was no doubt he did, the bulge in his pants proved that.

He smiled in relief, reaching me in three strides of his powerful legs. His hands went straight for my breasts, gently squeezing them, steadily increasing pressure as he watched my face for signs of discomfort. His thumb flicked at my nipples, circling the sensitive buds as they puckered under his attention.

I was lost in the heat of two large, very male bodies pressing into me from both sides. Their hands caressing me.

Finally, I felt hands at my shirt and jeans, buttons were undone and the zipper lowered. The cooler air kissed my heated skin. Soon, my skin was kissed by two soft mouths.

One of Heimdall's hands lowered, sliding along the skin of my stomach as he headed for where I wanted them the most. Where I needed to be touched the most. His fingers stroked my swollen lower lips, just barely touching them. I wiggled, needing more pressure. More friction.

 _More_.

Heimdall slid his fingers down, parting the lips of my pussy and briefly dipping into the source of my wetness.

I groaned and pushed my hips at him, silently begging him to keep touching me.

He withdrew, wringing a protest from me.

"I need you." I grasped him, twisting my hands in his tunic.

"You have me, my lady. My Darcy. You have me." He assured me, kissing my temple.

I protested when Thor released me and stepped away, when Heimdall also stepped back from me.

Heimdall crossed to the couch things and sat on it, extending a hand for me to take once he was comfortable. "Will you join me, sweet lady, so that we may discover our pleasure this night?"

"You bet!" I sat on the makeshift bed, less gracefully than the warrior, but beyond caring at this point.

He undid his pants with his free hand and I gasped once I saw his large cock spring free of its cloth prison. With a little maneuvering, we lost the small amount of clothes we had left and were kneeling. I bent, going down on my hands and knees, shivering as his heat enveloped my back. He grasped both my hips and slowly impaled me onto him, taking care to allow me time to adjust. Finally, my butt came to rest on his thighs as he was fully seated in my sheath.

He was long and hot, stretching me in the most delicious way. I glanced over at Thor, he was standing to the side, he had his cock in his hands and was stroking it firmly. He was thicker then Heimdall, but the Guardian was longer.

The guardian thrust into me, bringing my attention back to him. I sucked in a breath and moaned, my walls clenching as they attempted to hold him inside me forever. I groaned and pushed my hips back, holding on to the arm rest as he set a rhythm that left me with just enough breath to cry out or moan with every sharp snap of his hips into me. He grunted and groaned, fingers tightening their grip on my hips.

A heat pressing in against my right side, a hand lowering to where I was joined with Heimdall and flicking my clit in rapid circles.

I threw my head back and moaned loudly, arching back. "Mmm. Heimdall, Thor,  _please._ "

In response, Thor flicked my clit faster, harder.

I shattered, screaming my ecstasy to the stars as my release crashed over me.

Heimdall stilled behind me, a low groan escaping him as he pulsed wetly into me.

I lay boneless on the couch, my cheek pressed to his cloak as I recovered. Once I felt like I could move, I braced my hands against my couch and lifted myself. I ignored the warmth trickling down my thigh, and the empty feeling that came over me as I sat up on my knees, turning to face Thor.

The warrior eyed me hungrily, eyes dark and pupils blown with desire. Like a cobra he struck, I was on the nearest bench, sitting up straight, before I could say 'whoa!'.

I giggled, letting him know I wasn't upset. If anything, his display of impatience to partake in my body sent a flood of wetness to my core. "How do you want me?"

"With your lips to my ear, and your legs wrapped around my waist, screaming in pleasure as I pound into your tight body with my cock." He rumbled in the voice that was the embodiment of sex.

I moaned, a fresh wave of desire coursing through me. "Yes.  _Please_."

He was on me, swiping his cock through my folds to gain moisture. He bent his knees a bit and pressed forward, feeding his thick cock into me. He lifted my hips and placed my legs around his waist, just like he said he would. The sight made a fresh flood of wetness hit my core.

Then he began to move. His pace was quick and hard, our flesh slapping together as our hips met in a rush of movement. He grunted and groaned, his face alight with pleasure.

Harder, faster, he moved. Deeper and deeper. Right into the very soul of me.

I keened and wailed, my nails raking every inch of his back I could reach, my head thrashing from side to side as he  _fucked_  me. Heimdall was suddenly there, his hands closing over my breasts working them in his large hands.

Thor shifted, his hands gripping the back of the bench on either side of my head and using the leverage. Dear God did that man use the leverage well.

I couldn't think, could barely breathe, as my lover filled me repeatedly.

Thor's thrusts became irregular, his groans and grunts increasing in volume as well as frequency. He stilled, a long, low groan escaping him as he filled me to the brim with his hot seed.

The gush of his release hit me and I shattered, losing myself as I broke into a million breathless pieces.

When I came back to myself, I was being cradled into two hard chests. Muscular, bare chests. A girl could get used to this.

"It seemed fitting to consummate a marriage in the Aesir Menirium, as no one has been within it for over a millennium." Heimdall commented, breaking the sudden silence of the night.

Wait. What?

The meaning of the words sunk slowly into my still sluggish brain. The call for an alliance. The circle ceremony with the weird guy and the tattoos. The cup. The disappearances.

In a shock of realization, I wasn't sleepy and ready for a nap anymore. I was wide awake and alert, turning on the two men I had recently had as lovers.

"We're married?"

"Aye."

I had disentangled from both men and dressed as quickly as possible. I needed a moment to process what I'd realized.

I was married. To  _two_  men. One of them, I just met hours earlier.

"Darcy?" Thor checked, still behind me.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I whispered. "If Heimdall hadn't made that comment, would you have told me about this?"

"Yes." He answered. "Are you upset with me?"

"Of course I'm upset, Thor. I didn't know this alliance bullshit was about marriage, til death do you part the end, I thought it was some cool warrior oath type thing to forge strong friendships. You know, make peace and not war? The thought of marriage with two men, one of whom I've just met today, never crossed my mind at all! There was no courting, no dating, no engagement. There was a circle and symbols and oaths, but that could be used in literally dozens of ways. You just handed me a cup to drink out of, brought me to this beautiful place, had sex with me, and now we're bonded together." I had a lot of trouble not crying or yelling at him. At them. "How is it fair for two members of a marriage to know and a third not to? How could you not tell me before we sealed the deal?"

"We had no intention of upsetting you. You are correct, we were wrong about how we approached this with you. We should have done more, said more, made sure you knew and gave your consent. We let the drink consume our thoughts and gave in to our desires. Can you forgive us?" Heimdall murmured, his voice and eyes hopeful as well as sad. He had dressed while I was ranting at them.

"I don't know. I mean, the bonds we made are for life from the oaths I heard. We can't just get divorced and split our planets in half like assets in mortal divorces." I mumbled, confused and tired. This day had taken a lot from me. "All I want in this moment is a warm bed and some sleep."

"I have chambers you may use tonight." Thor stood and dressed. "I'm sorry for my part."

I wasn't so sure I wanted to share a room with either one of them tonight.

Heimdall seemed to read my thoughts on my face. "If you do not wish it, we will not share your sleeping quarters."

I nodded, rubbing a hand over my tired eyes.

Thor led us through the hidden door, backtracking to a point that I maybe recognized in silence. Then we walked through more passageways, many halls and rooms, lit by those chandelier things. I barely registered the beauty of the room when we finally arrived to Thor's chambers, I guess you could say.

It was big and decorated. It had a bed. That's all I cared about at the moment.

Once I was shown the large, royal bed I headed straight for it. I stripped out of my jeans and bra, throwing back the heavy comforter to the foot of the bed and climbing under the top sheet.

Cool and crisp. They smelled and felt wonderful.

"Have you decided where you want us, my lady?" Heimdall asked kindly before I could drift to sleep.

I lifted my head reluctantly. He and Thor were standing in the doorway, still fully clothed and wearing full armor.

I had thought about whether or not to allow them even in the same room with me the entire walk to this room. The angry part of me that they betrayed wanted me to say no, wanted to toss them out into the cold so to speak and ignore their existence for a week or longer. The gentler, more nurturing side disagreed. She wanted to put this whole thing on hiatus, let them sleep here for now and figure everything out tomorrow.

I frowned. Where  _would_  they sleep if I said no? The Aesir Merinium?

I know I wasn't exactly happy with them, but I wasn't that cruel.

"I suppose for tonight you can sleep here. Tomorrow, you'll figure out arrangements after our serious talk." I decided, sighing and scooting to the middle of the enormous bed.

The bed had to be huge if Thor, seriously built and large as a small mountain, slept in it on a regular basis. Well, regularly before the Avengers Tower.

"Are you sure, Darcy?" Thor asked, blue eyes trained on my face.

"Yes. I may be upset with both of you, but I am not mean. Take off that armor and get in. Hurry up, it's getting chilly." I lay down again, listening to the rustle and occasional thud as they obeyed, removing their armor as I'd asked.

The bed dipped on both sides as they joined me.

"Sweet dreams, Darcy." Thor murmured.

"Good night, my lady." Heimdall sighed, I suspected a yawn followed.

I let the day's events slip from my mind, succumbing to sleep.

 


	3. Say What

**_Say What?!_ **

My mouth was dry and felt gross. My eyes felt crusty. My wrists throbbed a bit, a dull kind of pain.

Memories, varying in clarity, played across my closed eyelids like a drive in movie theater screen. Arriving at Asgard, the partying, the ceremony stuff, the sex and the ranting/almost fight that came immediately afterward. The emotions were still present, possibly even amplified.

I was married to two alien Gods, one of them I didn't know diddly about. Said marriage was unbreakable, definitely more binding than mortal marriage, truly til death do us part. No hiring a bunch of lawyers to draw up a divorce, moving halfway across the country to escape them entirely and forget any of this shit even happened. I could go back to Earth and try my hand at the last two, but the tattoos were a problem. I doubted I could have them removed, I could cover them up all the time, but they would always be there in the back of my mind.

I heard movement on both sides of the massive bed, the equally monstrous yawns, felt hard bodies brush briefly against me as they stretched long muscly limbs.

"Where is the bathroom?" I asked quietly, just in case Gods aren't immune to hangovers. I only now noticed how badly I had to pee since I wasn't so stuck inside my head. Shit, I'm pulling a Jane. That's a weird thought.

"The side doorway to the left." Thor answered just as quietly. Either he wasn't immune, or he had the same thought as me and was trying to be considerate.

I don't know if I believe the second one, given recent events.

I ducked into the huge, familiar and very similar color schemed bathroom. The bathtub was gigantic, reminiscent of a super sized jacuzzi or hot tub rather than a bathtub. Though given Thor's size, age, and popularity it had to be to hold him plus whatever company he brought in with him.

The thought did bother me a bit.

I returned to the bedroom to find two fully dressed Gods in the same, or in Thor's case seemingly the same, clothes as before. Heimdall had even retrieved his armor and helmet, though he hadn't put the helmet on.

"I took the liberty of having a bath drawn, if you would like." Thor said softly upon seeing me. "How did you rest?"

I noticed neither he or the guardian approached me, which was good.

"I slept just fine, thank you. A bath would be very welcome at the moment." I tried to be cool and sort of dignified, but it was difficult to accomplish when the evidence of our night together was dry and sticking to my inner thighs.

I slipped back into the bathroom, this time noticing the hot tub like bathtub full of water and purple flower petals. I stripped and lowered myself in, hissing as the deliciously hot water kissed my skin. It was the perfect temperature. I grabbed on the super soft cloths on the side and scrubbed at the mess on my thighs, feeling much better once it was gone.

For the rest of me, I took my time, reveling in the spacious tub. I had decided not to wash my hair, as I found only soap like body products on the side of the tub and I didn't see the point in it because I'd washed it yesterday.

My mother told me when I was entering into junior high school to not wash my hair everyday, it was actually bad for it. I believed her, took her advice, and it hasn't steered me wrong. My hair is silky smooth, soft to the touch and looks shiny. I suppose her homemade shampoo recipe with all natural ingredients is also a major contributing factor.

The towels were just as soft as the washing cloths, I found. I really wanted to steal a few for the journey home and bug someone in the washing department for the secret. I almost didn't put my clothes back on, preferring the soft material of the towel, but I didn't want to send mixed messages.

We were talking today. Now.

Thor and Heimdall were right where I'd left them, though they were sitting on the freshly made up bed eating from plates of fruit and cheese.

"A light snack while we discuss how you wish to proceed. There is another plate beside me with oranges and the mild cheddar you prefer." Heimdall reached behind him and procured said plate, holding it out to me. Of course he knew what fruit and cheese I preferred, he could see everything in the universe from what he and Thor told me.

Wait.

"Did you check in on me in the bath so you would know when to order breakfast?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. If he could see me, it would mean he could achieve a new level of stalking.

"I didn't look, if the thought has you worried. I won't, unless you want me to, I give you my word." Heimdall answered calmly, his eyes never leaving mine.

I bit my lip, considering that.

"To be honest, Heimdall, I'm not sure if I know you well enough to take you at your word. Also, considering the events of last night, I have a lot to think about regarding how that went down and if we can move on from that. I want to believe we can, continue being civil and maybe eventually we will forget we fought over this marriage to begin with." I shrugged, attempting to keep my face neutral.

"I wish to discuss the events of last night." Thor murmured softly, his face more serious than when we woke.

"The alliance with Earth-why did you choose me? Why both of you?" This question had been bouncing around my brain since the memories began replaying in my head. "Is there a book of rules somewhere that made it necessary or. . .?"

"I was content to let my prince make the claim in the name of Asgard, but I noticed a man from Tyria begin to voice a claim. I knew of this man, he would keep you with him in his palace and never let you visit your homeworld as you wished. You would not be happy that way. You are fire, you cannot be contained and put away on a shelf like a trinket of gold. You would burn all that try in your blaze, until they are but ash." Heimdall answered, standing tall and strong before me. "You are not a flower to be picked and put into a case to wilt, Darcy Lewis. You are made for greater things."

I struggled to breathe normally, the words and their delivery taking my breath for a moment or two.

"I did not see the man of who Heimdall speaks, but another man from another world wished to lay claim to you. I have other motives as well. From the night I met you, Darcy Lewis, you were fierce and interesting. You were loyal, strong, honest and loud. It was a pity you had the suitor from your previous school, Kyle, or I believe we would have connected then." Thor took up the ball, so to speak, to make me go silly and weak kneed.

"What are you talking about? You and Jane were joined at the hip back then." I needed clarification. I didn't want to assume he meant what I think he meant.

"I have always been drawn to you, Darcy, like a moth to a flame. I honor courtships, or I would have stolen you from him without remorse." He continued, stepping closer to me and caging me in against the bed. "I would have taken you that night if you had been free and all the nights after, if you'd have me."

I blinked, my head spinning. I hadn't expected that or suspected it back in the day.

"I believe we have rendered our lovely etelam speechless, my princess." The guardian stated, with an amused smile.

The blonde chuckled, grinning that happy, dopey grin.

"I'm glad I can amuse you so."

"Always, etelam."

"What does that mean?"

"Wife."

"What words would I use to call you husband?"

"Eltarin."

"My eltarin." I copied with a bit of butchery, smiling at him triumphantly. "I like it."

"So do we, etelam." Thor beamed at me proudly, before his face fell slightly. "There is something else we have to do today, Darcy, but I fear you won't enjoy this next meeting. My father, Odin, had declared his wish to meet you when we rise for the day. We cannot delay any more."

Say what?

I stared at him, waiting for the click in my brain for comprehension or for either of them to start laughing.

Neither happened.

Instead, I follow my new husbands out of our bubble and down passageways, twists and turns beyond counting. Finally, we stood in front of ginormous doors that would possibly rival those from the Aesir Merinium, only made of gold.

The doors opened and my jaw unhinged, then promptly relocated to meet my feet. The entire throne room was made of gold, from the floor just ahead of us to the throne the Allfather sat upon, every column and even the AllFather's scepter was made of solid gold.

Whew, son, someone was rolling in it and not afraid to show it.

The only thing I found that wasn't made of gold was the huge mural on the ceiling that looked like it was made of cobblestones or something similar.

Thor nudged me gently, then stepped forward.

I cleared my head of my musings and followed the two toward the man sitting on the throne with the pretty, pointy weapon. This man just happened to be Thor's father and Jane mentioned his dislike for her. No reason to panic, no sir. We cool. Breathe normally.

One eyed Jim glared at us regally the entire time we approached, silent as a grave. Creepy, really.

I stopped a foot or so in front of the throne, since Heimdall and Thor did, then glanced between the three for a moment. Wasn't something supposed to happen now?

"So, my son, this is the woman you would have us call our Princess?" The Allfather said, his mask not breaking in the slightest. "You would have me give my blessing and crown her before all of Asgard?"

I noticed the change in Thor immediately, his body language changed, he was an spat perfect copy of the person I met the night I tased him.

"Yes, father. We have been bound and the bond consummated, as custom demands for the marriage to be recognized." He answered equally as regally, his shoulders stiff and his back straight.

"What of this Jane woman you brought here before this one? You sought our healers to save her, against my wishes and commands you left with her to proceed your mission, nearly costing you your life. Now she is insignificant?" The older man demanded, voice harsh and hand tightening on the scepter.

My entire body stiffened, anger flowing through me, as well as something else. Was he right? It didn't matter, no one talked about Jane like that.

"You may be an all-powerful god, Allfather, but you can't talk about my friend that way. She may be taxing, child like in many ways, oblivious to much and sometimes seemingly talking down to you but she is more than that. She's funny, awed completely by space and the stars, she would help me with anything I asked regardless of what it cost her, she's honest and sincere. You won't find too much of that where I'm from, so she's definitely special. She's a good person, and an even better friend." I finished my rant, panting heavily as the anger worked it's way out of my system.

"You think you can talk to me like that? You, a mortal?!" The Allfather roared, throwing himself from his throne to stand before us.

Ah, fuck. I stepped in it this time


End file.
